


a place called home

by crickets



Category: Dollhouse
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-17
Updated: 2010-09-17
Packaged: 2017-10-20 04:12:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/208602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crickets/pseuds/crickets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>one sentence smut-a-thon</p>
            </blockquote>





	a place called home

Alpha listens to the the sound of her moving around his quarters, Echo's bare feet padding softly around the room like she's at home -- like she belongs here, belongs with him; it makes him hard just to think of it and he reaches out, grabs her by the wrist, "Come back to bed," he says.


End file.
